creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Slenderman wird dich finden
22:30 Uhr – Es ist eine gewöhnliche Nacht. Einige Leute haben mir erzählt, dass ich dieses Spiel mit dem Namen „Slender“ spielen soll, weil es so unheimlich war. Ich beschloss es zu spielen. Wie auch immer. Als ich es startete, erschien deshalb auf meinem Computer ein Blue Screen. Ich konnte nichts tun, außer schlafen und deswegen entschied ich mich, es zu tun. 08:00 Uhr – Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen bösen Traum. Ich lief vor etwas weg, aber ich wusste nicht, vor wem oder was, aber ich habe mich für die Schule fertig gemacht. So etwas passiert Leuten von Zeit zu Zeit. 12:00 Uhr – Beginn des Klingelns in meinen Ohren. Ich ging zu der Schulschwester und wurde nach Hause geschickt. Ich übergab mich auch einige Male. 13:00 Uhr – Ich fing an, mich besser zu fühlen. Sah einen großen Mann im Fenster. Er isst sicher viel Gemüse. 13:30 Uhr – Der Mann starrte mich weiter durch das Fenster an. Ich lächelte nur und winkte, um nett zu sein. 13:40 Uhr – Ich blickte von ihm weg und er war im Haus. Ich schrie und meine Eltern kamen, doch der Mann verschwand. Er hatte kein Gesicht. 13:50 Uhr – Ich bin im Krankenhaus, weil sie denken, dass etwas mit meinen Gehirn fal- -OHMEINGOTT ERIST ER- Das ist die letzte Seite aus dem Tagebuch, das auf dem Krankenhausbett des Jungen gefunden wurde. Er war mein bester Freund, sein Name war Jason. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte ihm niemals sagen sollen, dass er „Slender“ spielen soll. In gewisser Weise war es nicht ganz meine Schuld. Ich habe selbst „Slender“ gespielt und das war niemals geschehen, jedoch bekam er einen Blue Screen und das hier passierte. Seine Eltern gaben seine Dinge weg, einschließlich des Laptops, der nach dieser Nacht kaputt ging. Ich beschloss, ihn mir mit meinem Taschengeld zu kaufen. Schließlich war ich ein Technik Freak und konnte ihn reparieren. Als ich ihn eingeschaltet hatte, hatte es einen blauen Bildschirm, so wie es im Tagebuch stand, aber da hat es mich getroffen. Ich konnte etwas auf dem Blue Screen bemerken. Im Teil einer Zeile hieß es „IFOUNDANOTHERTOX_X“ und wenn du Leerzeichen zwischen manche Buchstaben einfügst, heißt es „I found another to X_X“. Ich sah über den Bildschirm, um etwas mehr zu finden, als ich bereits gefunden hatte – und ich tat es. Es war etwas Weiteres dort „(o)_(o)“, von dem ich annahm, dass es „Beobachten“ bedeutete. Und so geschah das Überraschende. Ich sah dies: „LOOKBEHINDYOU“, welches „Look behind you“ bedeutete. Ich tat es, nichts war dort. Ich sah zurück und dort war Slendermans „Gesicht“ auf dem blauen Bildschirm gemalt. Meine Eltern schliefen, ich wollte sie nicht aufwecken. Jedoch war das hier unheimlicher als alles andere, was ich vorher gesehen hatte. Ich blickte hinter mich, immer noch nichts. Ich blickte zurück und der Bildschirm war verschwunden, jedoch war er schwarz und der Text sagte „Finde alle 8 Seiten innerhalb von 8 Tagen, oder sonst…“, also war das „Slender“ im wirklichen Leben. Ich will damit niemanden, der das liest verstören, aber ich habe mir buchstäblich in die Hose gepinkelt. Ich ging schlafen. Ich wachte extra früh auf, um das Schicksal des Todes zu vermeiden. Ich machte Jasons Laptop an. Es lief perfekt. Ich versuchte einige Hinweise zu finden und ich hatte eine E-Mail meines Lehrers gefunden. Doch die E-Mail-Adresse war durcheinander, also vermutete ich, dass es Slendermans Werk war. Ich las sie und sie lautete: „Hallo! Hier ist Ihre Hausaufgabe für heute Abend! Bitte lies dieses Word Dokument, um sicherzustellen, damit Sie eine gute Hausaufgaben-Note bekommen, die von entscheidender Bedeutung für Ihr Leben sein könnte.“ Ich sah es an und es war ein totaler Fake, es war ein Hinweis. „Hier kommt der Briefträger!“ . Und so begann die Jagd nach den 8 Seiten. Der Hinweis war ziemlich offensichtlich. Der Postbote kam mit einem Paket, aber keinem Brief. Ich dachte: „War das eine falsche Spur?“ Ich machte es auf, aber das Versandetikett hielt die Klappen zusammen, sodass ich sie auseinander riss, und dort war es. Nicht in der Verpackung, aber auf der anderen Seite des Sendungsaufklebers und es sagte: „Kein Entkommen“. „Klassisch“, sagte ich mir. Ich checkte auf meinem Laptop meine E-Mail, die E-Mail-Adresse war wieder normal und das Word-Dokument war nur meine Mathehausaufgabe. Ich vermutete, es war zu einfach, es war etwas nicht in Ordnung. Deswegen hatte ich ein Messer griffbereit in meiner Tasche. Ich schaute mich im Haus um und fand keine Seiten, deswegen ging ich nach draußen, um etwas Spaß zu haben, jedoch war niemand draußen. Ich nahm mein Fahrrad, wurde geblendet und er erschien. Ich fuhr mein Rad so schnell ich konnte weg von ihm, aber er blendete mich und erschien vor mir jederzeit. Ich rannte in ein Auto und fiel. Ich hatte keine Zeit, mein Rad aufzuheben und deswegen humpelte ich weg. Ich hielt inne, um mich auszuruhen und zu denken. Nach einiger Überlegung wurde mir klar, dass ich in den Wald gehen musste, da dort die Seiten waren. Ich ging einfach, ruhte meine Beine für den Fall, dass ich sie brauchen würde, aus. Ich sah jemanden eingerollt, wie eine Kugel. „Jason?“, sagte ich. Er blickte auf und er war so glücklich, mich zu sehen. „Er ist auch hinter dir her?“, fragte mich Jason. „Ja“, antwortete ich. „Hast du den Blue Screen gelesen?“, wollte ich von Jason wissen. „Nein, wer macht das schon?“, gab Jason an. „Er will, dass wir 8 Seiten in 8 Tagen finden. Ich habe eine gefunden.“ – „Dann beeilen wir uns und bringen die Sache hinter uns!“, brüllte Jason. Ich wollte ihn beruhigen, aber Slenderman erschien, bevor ich es konnte. Ich packte Jasons Hand und rannte um mein Leben. Als wir rannten, sahen wir viele verfallene Leichen, aber wir haben uns zusammengerissen, um nicht zu kotzen, denn wenn wir es tun würden, würde Slenderman es mit seinem Instinkt riechen und uns finden. Wir fanden einen weiteren Zettel an einem Baum. Wir packten ihn und rannten los. Als wir rannten, hörten wie Polizeisirenen immer näher und näher kommen, und wir rannten in einen Polizisten hinein. Wir erzählten ihm alles, was passiert war und der Wald wurde sofort abgesperrt. Die Polizei fand die 6 verbleibenden Zettel für uns und ich gab vier Jason, damit ER nicht sterben würde. Die Zettel waren am Morgen verschwunden und traurigerweise fiel Jason zwei Wochen später ins Koma und starb aufgrund des Kontaktes mit dem Slenderman. Ich hoffe, er ist nun an einem besseren Ort. Das ist alles, was passiert ist und lies bitte den Tipp unten, da er von entscheidender Bedeutung deines Lebens ist. TIPP: Wenn Slender deinen Computer bluescreent, lies den Blue Screen des Todes, und wenn er irgendeine Nachricht, wie jene, die in der Geschichte vorkamen, zeigt, renn um dein verdammtes Leben. Original leider gelöscht Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Kreaturen